initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Victory
'Hollow Victory '(燃えない勝利) is the fourth Act of Initial D: Second Stage. This episode features the second half of the battle between Takumi Fujiwara and Seiji Iwaki. Synopsis In his heart, Takumi couldn’t accept his victory over the Evo IV and decides to make a vow. To add to his already uneasy thoughts ... anonymous messages are being sent to Takumi concerning his relationship with Natsuki. Plot The race continues with Itsuki uncertain on how the race will turn out. He still is in disbelief with Kenji and Iketani's pessimistic thoughts but regains composure after throwing a rock believing he can come out on top like in the past races. Seiji then acknowledges Akina's Eight-Six's potential and realises how unpredictable the downhill can be. Takumi too acknowledges the Evo's incredible speed. Kenta fails to comprehend despite keeping up with Seiji's bumper he is still in doubt in defeating the Evo due to his car's inferiority and no way he could keep up with him to make a move. Keisuke tells him he will find out soon enough. Takumi is shortening the gap before they enter each corner and blames his front tires losing pressure. Still unmoved that he's still racing an inferior Eight-Six and can pull away from him anytime he wants. Takumi's still barely able to keep up with Seiji's speed and by far the fastest car he raced. He then uses gutter run to keep up with him. Despite this he is still losing speed each time he exits. He then results to try and enter the corners at a faster speed like what he did to Ryosuke in the previous battle and make a move near that bridge. Takumi then feels strange on why he's acting that way. Keisuke still has confidence in Takumi in beating the Evo and won't forgive him if he loses before he can rematch him. Kenta is shocked that Takumi is still behind. Takumi makes his move and slightshots alongside Seiji. Seiji believes he's clenched the victory only to find out he disappeared from behind his mirrors. Much to Seiji's surprise he is right beside him. Takumi caught up to Seiji while exiting the exit's turn and trapped Seiji in the inside shocking Kenta and Fumihiro. Seiji can't comprehend why an inferior car can be so fast and his front tires are starting to lose their grip. Much to Fumihiro's amazement he asks Keisuke what will happen next. Keisuke said there are no gaps or openings left for Seiji to pass him and Takumi emerged victorious putting Team Emperor's Gunma sweep to an end. Kenta is amazed with Takumi's potential. Everyone is in shock of Takumi's victory. However Takumi couldn't accept victory due to already knowing where to make his moves and his knowledge of the course and would have been beaten somewhere else after encountering a much faster car. Kyoichi slaps Seiji for his impatience and disobedience and demands Seiji to explain why he lost. He couldn't explain as it was his technique that made him lose and doesn't know how the Eight-Six can keep up with him while leading. Kyoichi points out that none of this would have happened if he stuck with Simulation 3. Still unhindered with his decision with beating Ryosuke he decided to race the Eight-Six at Akagi before moving on to his next opponent. The next morning Itsuki boasts on Takumi's victory but is unmoved on his victory and felt he was defeated as he explains his decision on never racing in his home turf again and will focus on other areas even if it means losing. Back in the lockers he once again sees another note concerning Natsuki. Later at work at the gas station, while filling his car up with gas Kyoichi proposes Takumi with a challenge in an unofficial race in Akagi in order to teach him a lesson. Despite his potential he recalls what he said to him during their first encounter if he keeps using an old car like his Eight-Six he can never advance any further in the racing world. If he races him in a practice run he will demonstrate to him the difference in power. He gave him two options either race him either that night or the following and warns him he will defeat him easily with hopes it will teach him more harshness in the racing world. Then Kyoichi leaves. His friends believes he's trash talking him believing they were sore on their defeat and implores Takumi he doesn't have to do it. Takumi declines his offer even if it means being called a coward. Back at home Masashi was amazed at Takumi's victory but at the same time he saw the engine doesn't have much life in it left. Bunta is also aware that the car is going to blow unexpectedly and will have to lose a race soon. Masashi believes Takumi is too stubborn to stay undefeated. Regardless of outcome, Masashi is ready to install the new engine whenever he is ready. While lying in his bedroom, Takumi still has concerns of Natsuki and receives a anonymous call to come to the family restaurant where Natsuki is breaking up with her Papa. Takumi decides to head to the family restaurant despite his uncertainties on what may lie ahead on Natsuki. Takumi then discovers her secretive dating and furiously threw his empty can. Ignited, Takumi drives to Akagi without knowing the disadvantage he will have when he races against Kyoichi. Back at Akagi, Team Emperor just finished their practice runs in preparation of the race against the RedSuns. Takumi arrives in Akagi much to the Red Suns' shock. Stats Airdates * Fuji TV: November 4, 1999 Characters (in order of appearance) #Itsuki Takeuchi #Koichiro Iketani #Kenji #Seiji Iwaki #Takumi Fujiwara #Keisuke Takahashi #Kenta Nakamura #Hiroshi Fumihiro #Kyoichi Sudo #Natsuki Mogi #Bunta Fujiwara #Masashi Suzuki #Papa Cars #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV RS (CN9A) #Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT-APEX (AE86) #Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III GSR (CE9A) #W210 Mercedes-Benz E300 Music #Blazin' Beat - M.o.v.e #Make My Day - Derreck Simons #Take My Soul - Mickey.B #Ever And Ever - Queen Of Times #キミがいる (Kimi Ga Iru) - Galla Quotes Notes & Trivia * The song Take My Soul by Mickey B is actually pitched up in the actual episode while the actual song itself has a lower pitch. Site Navigation Category:Initial D: Second Stage 04 30